Paopu Matchmaker
by adiosToredor
Summary: In 5yrs of completeing Kingdom Hearts, will sharing Paopu fruits solve relation problems? Or will it not work? Not good with summaries! RokuShion, Namiku, SoKai, and Larxel!
1. Paopu solution

A/N: New story! Also let's say that Kingdom Hearts is complete, and Roxas, Xion, and Naminé um joined Sora's little group of friends! There will be a few different versions of this story though...All the first chapters will be the same...But then there will be different chapters like on the other couples this is the RokuShion version! The SoKai, and Namiku versions will have the same beginnings...Enjoy!

D/C:I don't own...ANYONE! THEY OWN THEMSELVES!

Chapter 1: Paopu Solution!

"Hey, Roxas, Sora, Naminé, and Kairi!" Said Riku saying Kairi's name like a lovestruck idiot as he walked in a room where is friends were...Okay a really nice cave! (The one with the huge door but the door disappeared) They added a few rugs, Covered _most _of the wall with white, yellow, pink, blue, red, and black striped paint. (white = Naminé, Black = Roxas, Pink= Kairi, Yellow=Riku, Red= Xion (Don't ask), Blue= Sora)

"Hello Riku." Said everyone, but Sora.

Instead Sora said, "Riku..."But he said that in the rival tone to his sliver headed friend.

"Have you seen Xion?" Asked Roxas with curiosity.

"Who? Oh yeah I haven't seen her since yesterday." Said Riku to the blonde while staring at Kairi who hadn't yet noticed that him and Sora were both staring at her. (BTW they are about 19, 20 something like that!)

"Well I'm going to look for her."

"I'll go too!"Shouted Naminé almost breaking Roxas' eardrum.

"Okay."Was all Roxas said.

**Later on the house land**(hehe I didn't know what to call it)**...**

'Naminé...I love you!' .

'Oh Roxas! I love you too!'

"Naminé! Naminé! Are you okay? Do you need to go back to the Hideout Cave?" Asked Roxas snapping the blonde out of her wonderful daydream.

"Huh a yeah no I mean I'm feeling tired maybe you should take me back." She said trying to seem tired, so Roxas would carry her.

"Well then come on. Maybe Xion is already there." Said Roxas.

**At the Paopu tree...**

"Alright Axey! We already have four Paopu fruits! Let's eat one! Please!" Begged a blonde haired girl.

"Of course! But we had to collect the other three because I noticed that last time we were here, that both Riku, and Sora like Kairi, and both Xion, and Naminé like Roxas. So to make sure that no one gets their eyes clawed out, I think that if we cut all of the fruits up in half , put them all on a platter, that the fruits will play matchmaker and decide their destinies. So please wait Larx!" Said the red headed pyro male.

"Did you have to give me the speech! That's the fifth time since we left Hollow Bastion!"Shouted Larxene.

"Whoa looks like my little lightning bolt's mood swings are kicking in! I hope you'll try to be nicer when our kid comes." Said Axel caressing Larxene's swollen Stomach.(BTW they're about 24 or 25)

"Oh fire ball, you know I've been trying since we found out I was pregnant. It's been like five months already." Said Larxene putting her hand on Axel's hand.

As they were about to kiss they heard,"Xion! There you are!" Shouted Roxas from a distant, attracting the attention of the two lovebirds. They also notice Naminé trying to step out of the boat she rode in, but she tripped and fell face first in the water (A/N: hehe).

"Oh hey Roxas, I'm sorry my bunny, Zanda wouldn't leave me alone." Xion said in apology.

"It's okay Zanda does love you." Said Roxas

'He's not the only one, there's me too.' He thought.

"HEY YOU THREE OVER HERE!"Shouted Axel with an arm around Larxene, and the other holding the fruits.

"AXEL, LARXENE!" Shouted Roxas, and Xion. They ran to the seaside shack and across the bridge with Naminé.

"Hey guys haven't seen you two since your wedding, a year ago. How's Demyx, Zexion, and Maxx?"Asked Roxas

"Funny you should ask, they're cat-watching Rinku, she's a tuxedo cat." Said Axel.

"But Maxx hates cats, and Demyx dislikes them."Said Roxas.

"Yeah but I guess Zexion **LOVES** them and you know them, where one goes, the other two follow, always been like that, always will be."Said Axel

"Hahaha guess that much hasn't changed! And apparently it never will!" Laughed Xion. After the laughter died down Xion noticed something.

"Larxene! Are you...PREGANT?" Asked Xion in shock.

"Yeah! Four months left!" She said happily.

"What are you guys doing here? Not like here, on Destiny Islands, but here, here." Asked Naminé.

"Letting fruit decide your destinies." Said the two at the same time.

"Uh?" Asked the three.

"You'll find out later, but can we borrow a serving platter?" Asked Axel

"Yeah there's one in the seaside shack. Come to the Hideout Cave when you're done." Said Roxas as the three started to leave. But this time they just jumped off the bridge to land on the soft sand.

Axel, and Larxene went to the Seaside shack, and cut up the three star shaped fruits up with Larxene's blue and yellow knifes, then they put them on the serving platter. When they were done they cut up the last one, and the two of them shared it. After they finished their Paopu they brought the fruits to the Hideout Cave.

"Already done?" Asked Riku. Axel, and Larxene looked surprised.

"Roxas, Naminé, and Xion told us." Said Kairi.

"Yeah here you go!" Said Larxene as they gave the tray to Sora, who passed it around.

"Take a seat." Said Riku.

"Thanks!" Said Axel, as they sat on the only couch available. It was a loveseat.

After the platter had gone around, everyone had a half, except for Axel, and Larxene who had already eaten their Paopu. Everyone ate their Paopu halves at the same time. The Paopu was very sweet. It wasn't the same as their usual Sea-Salty ice cream bars. These weren't salty first.

"Am I the only one feeling strange?" Asked Naminé

"No I'm feeling different too." Said Riku.

'Wow I'm feeling more attracted to Kairi.' Thought Sora.

'I don't think I've ever thought Sora was this hot.' Thought Kairi.

'This is strange, I mean I know I've always liked Xion, but now, I think we're meant to be.' Thought Roxas.

'I really wish I had the courage to ask Roxas out. Seriously he's so, *sigh*.' Thought Xion.

"Now do you see what we meant? Remember what the Paopu fruit does? I do. If two people share it, their destinies will become intertwined. Always remember that. That's why you're more attracted to the one who had the other half of the Paopu." Rambled Axel.

A/N: This seems like a good place to stop. Yeah nice cliffhanger! Remember the rest of the chapters will have different versions...Unless I get lazy...Now that I think about it I might make 2 different versions instead of 3 but u'll find out later. Also the Hideout Cave has 2 three person couches, and 1 loveseat. Also this story is dedicated to all the RokuShion fans...And the Sokai fans...And Namiku fans!...Sorry I'm rambling...And if you haven't, check out my other RokuShion story, **A Reconnection** . By the way if you're wondering, I really hate cats. Demyx dislikes them becuz they hate water. Zexion doesn't care what happens to them. I just needed to make up an excuse to put us in it. But Larxene really wants a cat! See ya next chapter!


	2. Fruit attraction

A/N: Pie! I'm random, and proud of it! Also I really do like pie! Seriously! I'm obsessed! :D

Chapter 2: Fruit Attraction (RokuShion)

'Wait that means I just shared part of the destiny fruit with one of these people. TT-TT. I just hope Roxas got the other half of the fruit.' Thought Naminé.

"I think I just shared one with Sora." Said Kairi

"I think so too!" Said Sora.

"I'm going to step outside for a bit." Said Xion as she walked out of the Hideout Cave. Everyone else spent time talking about pointless stuff.

**10 minutes later…**

"I'm gonna go." Said Roxas.

"We've gotta go too. We promised Demyx, Zexion, Maxx, and ugh Saïx we'd go out for dinner with them tonight. By the way since Saïx got a heart he's been running around shouting, 'I love the moon!' to everyone!" Laughed Axel. The two opened a dark corridor.

"And this is why you keep a little of darkness in your heart!" Said Larxene as they went through it

"Bye Axel!" Said the blonde as he left the cave. When he got out, he noticed Xion looking out the sea. She was hugging her knees. He hid behind a barrel and moved it closer to see if she was talking.

He heard, "I'm 99% certain I just shared that Paopu with Roxy. I've always liked him, but never this much. I wish I had the guts to ask him out. *Sigh* But for some reason I'm shy now." Roxas stood up, walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and spun her head around and saw Roxas.

He sat down facing her, took her hand, and said, "Then let me ask. Will you go out with me?"

Xion blushed madly, and said, "O-o-o-of course!"

"How about tonight at six, I'll pick you up. What do you say?" Asked Roxas.

"Sounds great." She replied happily, while Roxas helped her up.

They went back to the "house land" and got ready for their date. Roxas literally picked Xion up at six o' clock sharp. They went to see Alice in wonderland.(I wanted to make up kingdom hearts the movie, but maybe after everyone starts dating they'll go all together.) Afterwords they started talking about how Alice had a black tie, and how the queen had nicer hair that was also black. They went to stargaze on the elevated island, with the Paopu tree.

A/N: Already have the next chapter down...Well part of it! Sorry it took so long to make this chapter, but ya know I've been working on **A Reconnection** Because ppl might have started to think I was dead! Anyways this chapter is for RokuShion fans. Next one is for SoKai fans!


	3. Awkward attraction

A/N:Organization XIII will rule the world...We do rule! The world that never was!

**Chapter 3: Awkward attraction (SoKai)**

"Alright you'll never guess who I went out with, last night!" Cheered Roxas as he walked in.

"Let me guess. Xion?" Asked Kairi.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?" Asked Roxas.

"Well because neither of you showed up for ice cream. So we thought you two were going out." Said Sora.

"Speaking of which; Sora, when are you going to ask me out? Your Nobody had the courage to ask Xion out." Said Kairi.

"Well um...Uh...um...Kairi will you go out with me?"Asked Sora saying it really fast at the end.

"Of course I will!" she answered with a smile.

"Roxas can I talk to you?"Asked Naminé.

"Uh I guess." He answered getting off the couch.

**Outside...**

"Why would you go out with Xion?" Asked Naminé.

"Because she's beautiful, and I...um...k-kissed her."

"WHAT?" Naminé ran off crying.

'At least I still have my best friend. Maybe he'll go out with me. I should go find Riku and ask him out.' She thought as she sat in front of the waterfall.

Sora and Kairi's date was a dinner out, then they went for a walk on the island.

A/N: Yeah it's short I had this written for a while but just hadn't typed it up...Sorry! Also I need two ideas for what Riku and Naminé should do together! PLZ HELP!


	4. Reject attraction

A/N: Sorry for no updates! Been working on a different story!

**Chapter 4: Rejected attraction (Namiku)**

"Hey Rik wait!" Shouted Naminé.

"Oh hey Nami, you're looking beautiful." Said Riku stopping to let Naminé catch up before continuing.

"Thanks...Hey I was wondering if you'd like to go surfing tonight...You know ju-just the t-two of us. Like a d-date." Said Naminé as she caught up.

"Well, I was going to ask if we could go to the art gallery, but how about we to both tonight? Seven?" Asked Riku, running a hand through his sliver hair.

"Sure! That'd be awesome!" Said Naminé as they got to The Hideout Cave. They went in to see Roxas hugging Xion, and Sora and Kairi rubbing noses. (?W?T?F?)

"Um...I'm gonna take it your date went well?" Said Riku pushing Sora, resulting in a kiss.

"Y-yeah." Said Kairi after Sora removed his lips. Then she started playing with her hair, and blushing. Riku and Naminé sat on a couch.

"It was awesome! Me and Kairi ordered the same thing at dinner! Then we went on a moonlight walk! We both think turtles are retarded I mean like WTF are they? And we both want a hamster!" Said Sora bouncing on the couch.

"Okay calm down bounce boy! I'm not the Nobody of a bouncy ball!" Said Roxas, making Xion giggle.

"I'm nut the Nubudy uf a buncy ba-Bah! Who cares!" Pouted Sora making Kairi giggle at his imitation of Roxas.

"WELL ANYWAYS, me and Naminé are going out tonight." Said a happy Riku.

"Where?" Asked Xion as Roxas was holding her.

"The art gallery and surfing! It's going to be awesome!" Said Naminé, pulling out her sketchbook from underneath the couch.

"Riku, can I draw you by the waterfall? I have Kairi, standing by that raft you three built. Sora on that couch. Roxas, on the Paopu tree. And Xion outside her house; but no pictures of you!" Said Naminé really wanting a picture for her collection.

"Okay come on." Said Riku standing up and grabbing her hand. Before walking out. Roxas and Xion went back to hugging, and Sora and Kairi went back to rubbing noses.

That night was very important for the former Nobody, and the Somebody. They no longer were best friends; they were now, crushes.

A/N: Next chapter is the last! Sorry! And thank you Silver (anonymous) for the idea of the art gallery! Then I thought of Riku, only to think of surfing so it was surfing I chose! *Claps* Bye for now!


End file.
